


圆顺|我和你如约而至的夏天

by suchlessknowledge



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchlessknowledge/pseuds/suchlessknowledge
Summary: only圆顺/非现背“很多年之后我再回到这里，一定会记得这间酒吧，还有他那不顺手的调酒器。也不会忘记他的前身是一个没什么名气的舞室。那时候城市建设钢筋水泥的巨浪还未铺天盖地的席卷而来，广场上简陋的舞台，这一片最高的建筑，也像一尊严肃的雕像俯瞰着四周的平屋，两旁支棱着冲天的照明灯。只有音乐节的时候，人潮汹涌与音乐的碰撞将这些金属器具隐藏在霓虹灯下。他托着很多人的梦想，暴露在盛夏的骄阳里热烈的流着汗，也随着周围的房屋越建越高，逐渐坍缩成沉默的一小撮。”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 1





	圆顺|我和你如约而至的夏天

**Author's Note:**

> 他们要在一起/他们没有在一起。

**01.调酒师**

很多年之后我再回到这里，一定会记得这间酒吧，还有他那不顺手的调酒器。也不会忘记他的前身是一个没什么名气的舞室。那时候城市建设钢筋水泥的巨浪还未铺天盖地的席卷而来，广场上简陋的舞台，这一片最高的建筑，也像一尊严肃的雕像俯瞰着四周的平屋，两旁支棱着冲天的照明灯。只有音乐节的时候，人潮汹涌与音乐的碰撞将这些金属器具隐藏在霓虹灯下。他托着很多人的梦想，暴露在盛夏的骄阳里热烈的流着汗，也随着周围的房屋越建越高，逐渐坍缩成沉默的一小撮。

我认识全圆佑是一件非常偶然的事情。九月之后我们这里是淡季，来喝酒的人不多。为了吸引顾客，我们老板招了几个驻唱，偶尔晚上唱几个小时。我来这里之后工作轻松了很多，喜欢来清吧的客人一般都不是奔着喝酒来的，对酒的研究也并不多。多数时候我只要推荐一些自己喜欢的酒，并不用时常应付客人千奇百怪的DIY要求。更多的时候我只是站在吧台里，从容的聊着天，甚至一个晚上可以收获好几个不同的故事。

调酒师的工作是我喜欢的，虽然不太稳定，但是也算能填饱肚子，酒吧生意好的时候收入也还可观，不过淡季的时候也是有点惨淡。我近来也总是在想那道选择题，关于理想和面包。可是未来尚且无法预见，便先这样养活自己。

全圆佑就是那几个驻唱小哥里的一个，实在不是我想注意他，而是他在普通人里确实有些出挑。戴着眼镜，干干净净的样子看起来好像还是个学生。不过他每次都来的很匆忙，背着吉他走进来，唱完了就匆匆的背着吉他走了。我在吧台呆上一晚，从未在休息室碰到过他，因此也只是远远的看着他唱歌，弹吉他，没什么交流的机会。整个九月的周末他都会来，唱的歌多半有些伤感，有的时候也活泼些，风格还算多变。他嗓音比较低沉，唱歌的时候像是在讲一个故事，让人平白生出些遗憾来，想听他再唱一首，再唱一首。

十月一到他就不来了。应该和我的猜想一致，大概是来打工赚点外快的。驻唱这个行业和我们调酒师差不多，甚至兼职的比例更高一些。可能大家都知道不能一辈子就守着一把吉他还想填饱肚子，而现实的匕首悬在每个人头上，不想轻易放过谁。

本以为再也不会见到他了，没想到过了几天我正在吧台百无聊赖的擦着酒杯，就看见他从门口走进来，坐在我面前。那是一个周五的晚上，因为暴雨，所以人更少。我挑了挑眉走过去，问他，“今天不唱歌么？”

全圆佑愣了一下，随即笑了，但是他好像很疲倦的样子，靠在吧台上，“你认识我么？”

“我在这儿上班。”言下之意是在这里驻唱的我基本都见过。我想了想，又补充了一句，“不是兼职。”

“嗯。”他好像不是非常在乎，“今天只是来喝点酒。”

“和朋友有约么？”我随意的问着。今天吧里没有人驻唱，又是下雨天，连结伴而来的都不多，只身一人更少。

“嗯？”他被我问了一句，却好像想起了什么事情，眯起眼睛思索了一会儿，并没有回答。我把酒杯递给他，他看上去不是很会喝酒的样子。很多时候我都在想，酒吧的客人跟我说，“我不太懂，可以帮我点一杯合适的么”这种话，意思不是“看我心情”，而是让我看出他们的心情。不过这也充满挑战，因此我并不讨厌。我倒是没有看出全圆佑是什么情绪，他看上去淡淡的没什么表情，神情之中只是有点疲倦，好像只是真的下班了顺路来清吧坐坐。只是今夜这雨下的这么大，选择去酒吧放松并不明智。

我平白生出些紧张的情绪来，看他喝了一口之后面上并无异样，看不出是喜欢还是不喜欢，无所谓的样子。因此我也猜测着，约莫只是心情不好。酒吧里一时间静极，只有窗外的雨哗啦啦的下，砸在窗户上击打出漂亮的水花。因着我看他没有搭我话的意思，便也不去打扰他，百无聊赖的环视一圈，目光掠过吧台里那个钥匙扣，上面挂着只瓷制的狗，不免又生出些唏嘘。

“其实是在等朋友的，不过有点晚了。”他突然开口了，也没有看我，“他不会来。”用的是肯定的句式。我在这行里摸爬滚打好几年，一听就知道是有故事的意思。今晚实在太无聊，我希望他能开口。不过不能强求，因此我还是顺着他的意思问：“为什么？”

“啊……”他先是发出一声无意识的叹息，又微微侧过头去，目光在那个小舞台周围逡巡。顺着他的目光看过去，只能看见我熟悉的台阶，将这块地方衬的高于平面，我们暂且将那里尊称为舞台。我在心里掂量着这个故事的分量，估计又是有关理想与面包。我揣测着，因为最近我也在思考这些有的没的的问题，徒然生出些亲切感。我不经再一次地，忍不住摸了摸抽屉里那封辞职信，之后收回目光，等他开口。

“这是一个有点长的故事。”他还是很平静。我甚至觉得将MBTI性格量表放在他面前，他要全部都选最中间那个灰色的平衡点，因此更好奇。

“你想听么？”他问。

我举起手中的酒杯向他致意，示意他我有的是时间。而我等他这句话很久，迫不及待的想要给这个无聊的雨夜增添一点色彩。

**02.圆佑的故事**

我刚认识他的时候是在十八岁的夏天。那一年夏天我刚高考完，考的还不错，但是在选专业这方面和我父母有了一些冲突，心情并不好。我因此不想整日闷在家里，等到一切都尘埃落定，就想自己出来找个工作，也好一扫我郁闷的心情。那时候这片地方还属于市郊，不像现在这样慢慢的建了许多酒吧和餐馆，弄的倒是有点像文化街区。我刚从高中毕业那会儿，这里只有那个现在被围起来的破旧的舞台，周围零星散落着几个酒吧。不过当年他看着并不旧，可能是被周围低矮的房屋围绕的关系，看上去不能说宏伟，在我们那个年纪看来，也是很气派的。

我找的工作就在这里，和现在一样也是酒吧的驻唱。我最后填报的志愿虽然不合我心意，但是到底是顺了父母的意思，因此整个夏天，他们都对我这份在他们看来不那么体面的工作睁一只眼闭一只眼。唱着唱着，有时候也会去那个更大的舞台上唱唱，毕竟那时候想要来听音乐的人多，愿意来这里表演的人少。因为也不是什么正经音乐节，面试也很轻松就过了。

要以什么时间为界限，给春夏之交划出一条明确的线？如果是在这里，只要劣质的音响又在叽里哇啦的胡乱唱着歌，夏天就随着那些跳跃的音符开始了。

这话说的有些讽刺，现在我想想门外那个广场上被围起来的破旧的舞台，被已经拔地而起的高楼包围着，沉默，呆板。即使我将那个场景描绘的再生动，他也不过是一群人在圈子里自嗨。或许在我们这些音乐爱好者眼里是坚不可摧的城堡，现在却只能看到蛛网尘封，断壁残垣。

我和他认识就是那个夏天，一切都很美好。或者说那时候我刚考上大学，觉得未来无限光明，是一条很宽很宽的路，因此虽然选了个我不喜欢的专业，也很憧憬。

他不是像我一样是被拉来充实这些不切实际的梦想而站在这里唱歌的人，那个舞台很小，却承载了足够多的东西。不仅有人在那里唱，还有舞者，在我看来，他一直都要比我专业的多。不过有时候他们也会来伴舞，我全当他们是想在台上一起疯。不过他跳舞真的很好看，之前我也有注意到他，红头发在人群中实在是很惹眼。然而那时，我仿佛是对一些模糊的事情完全没有概念。如果不是这样，我也不会浪费一整个夏天。因为时间本就不多，根本经不起浪费。

重金属，声响，刺激耳膜的时候，也会让人随着鼓点兴奋起来。你看到那些扭动的身躯，都是对音乐的尊重。虽然不见得有多少打心眼底的尊重，但上帝很公平，把我们对音乐的热爱编进了潜意识的网，谁都别想轻易摆脱这样的本能。那个夏天的最后一场，我看着落下的夕阳，看到他从我身后蹦到我面前做了一个地板动作，面前的人群爆发出一阵欢呼，然后他像一阵风似的吹到我跟前来了，他喊着，嗓音和音乐以相同的频率震动，“帅哥，你好帅！”

我差点笑场，因为刚才我还在想今天晚上结束之后我能结算多少零时工钱，因此差点忘词，躲在嘈杂的音响里蒙混过关，我身后的贝斯开始甩他那头秀发，音乐声更大，混着身后钟楼的钟声，人群里有人开始接吻，肆意挥洒着汗水。

大家看似聚在一起，其实貌合神离。就像我身后站着的几个，拿着吉他的，拿着贝斯的，还有敲鼓的，我们这样应该算做一个乐队么？但其实我们彼此并不认识，甚至都不能算点头之交。再比如在这里接吻的每一对，谁能保证他们每一个都对彼此知根知底呢？每个人都狼子野心，只图一时的快乐，谁也看不上谁。

我没有这么大的志向，这个夏天有点疯狂，不过是因为我和父母赌气。明天一过，或许再也不会回到这里。这么一想，连收拾东西的心情都更加欢快了起来。

出门的时候我差点撞到人，不过实在不能怪我，从来也没见过走廊里的门是往外开的。我当时有些心不在焉，因此也忘记了这件事情，开门的瞬间差点撞到他。我曾经总是说他染太过鲜艳的发色太显眼，现在倒是显出好处来。不过他反应也很快，迅速的往旁边避了一下。他停下来，撅了撅嘴，做了一个特别夸张的表情，笑嘻嘻的喊我，“帅哥！”

我其实有点尴尬，这并不是我擅长应付的场合，但是我还是礼貌的点了点头。可是转念一想，他叫我帅哥，我也不应该就这样点点头，于是又摇了摇头。他大概是有什么急事，很亲昵的拍了拍我的肩膀，对我说，“明年夏天见！”

我虽然在这个乱糟糟的环境里和台上台下的人一起，外人看起来我们疯疯癫癫没个正经样子。但是我也并不喜欢这样自然亲昵的熟络，因此往旁边稍稍让了一步。不过他也没有生气，甚至没有表现出任何异样的表情，朝我挥了挥手，又像一阵风，随着他那一头红色的头发消失在走廊尽头的转角。

我的目光追着那最后一抹红消失。

那天晚上回到家之后，我很晚都没睡着，睁着眼睛望着天花板发呆，心里却也没有想什么特别的事情，只有那一抹红色在我心头绕啊绕，过了一会儿却也消失不见。

没想到在我正迷迷糊糊的时候我妈进来了。我心里一惊，又完全醒了过来，但也没有睁眼。我上了初中之后，晚上回了房间，父母也不进来打扰了。但是我妈只是在我床边坐了一会儿，帮我掖好被子。我听见一声长长的叹息，却也没有更多的话。过了一会儿我爸也来了，默默的把我妈拉走。

房门一关，我彻底睡不着。家里的隔音不是太好，于是我父母在隔壁的谈话，还算清楚的尽数传到我耳朵里。

我父亲重重的叹了口气，说，“儿子从小就喜欢音乐，钢琴也弹的很好，当初干嘛不让他学音乐呢。”

我在一片黑暗中睁大了眼睛，听完了这场谈话。

从那天起，未来，生活，工作，家庭条件，经济和社会这些概念，第一次清晰却又模糊的灌进我的脑海里。我听见我妈说，“我们也只是普通的家庭。”，又听见我爸说，“但是那是我儿子想过的人生。”，也听见我妈说，“我不想你那么累，本来身体就不好，太辛苦不是长远之计。”……听到无数声叹息，其中混有我的一两声，都让这个难以入睡的夜晚更加的沉重。

第二天起床之后我妈问我是不是又要出去打工了，我顿了顿，跟她说，“结束了。”我才发现我已经比妈妈高这么多了，“以后再也不用去了。快开学了，我们去买个电脑吧。”

“快要开学了不是么。”我尽量笑的比较开心，“而且这个暑假我赚到钱啦，我可以不用花爸爸妈妈的钱了。”

算了，算了。我在心里默默的念着，把一些东西揉碎了，塞进角落，任由他落灰，落灰。

日子本来应该如流水一般流淌，一切都踏上了正轨。我还算比较幸运，对计算机，以及这个领域的所有东西还算有些兴趣，至少也不是一窍不通，学习还算轻松。我们家也不是那种穷困潦倒的苦日子，生活还算宽裕，足够我弹弹钢琴，甚至还可以学一门新的乐器。

日子就这样平静的过，直到风又起，属于夏天独特的热气侵入这个城市的每个角落。我鬼使神差般地想起了那抹红色的头发，他的声音穿越时间的裂缝又在我的脑海里逡巡。

“明年夏天见！”这句话如此清晰，好像是昨天发生的事情。可是一转眼，居然就真的到了第二年的夏天。夏日伊始，来自于那只哇乱叫的音响连带着人群都开始躁动不安，我也不能免俗，还是在夏天到来的时候回到了这个喧闹的广场。

人真的是很奇怪的动物。去年我能站在台上面不改色，能唱能跳，全凭心里堵着一口气。而当我对这件事情释怀，竟然连站在台下也觉得格格不入，浑身都不自在。

我不知道我为什么要来，站在人潮的最末尾随波逐流。远处的舞台离我却并不遥远，我甚至能看到那个乐手额前的碎发，足以证明这只是一个小圈子人的自我沉醉。而有人沉醉其中，便无论舞台的大小。一切都没有变，不过是我的心情不同以往。正当我要在心里攥住那一抹飘忽的红，突然被人从背后拍了一下。

我回过头，他看到我倒是一下子就笑了，眼睛眯起来，脸颊肉嘟嘟的，头发也染回了黑色，乖顺的趴在脑袋上，怎么看都比我还像个学生。我皱着眉头看了半天不敢认，他还是笑眯眯的，总是很开朗的样子，轻轻的叫我，“帅哥，你不记得我啦！”

“没有，记得。”我不知道为什么如释负重的笑了一下，问他，“怎么染回黑色了？”

后来有一天我们再去染头发，回去的路上他好像突然想起来这件事情，笑的快要走不动路，“圆佑，真的好古板啊！”他拍拍我的肩膀，胳膊肘支在上面，整个人靠在我身上，“就算是用胶水染头发，一年后也早就掉光了吧！”

不过还好，任凭我多么不会说话，我们也这么快的就熟络了起来，还得益于他刚认识我五分钟，就要把我往酒吧拽。我确实不喜欢这里的嘈杂，当即就想找个安静的地方。我是不太会喝酒的，但是他看起来跟调酒师非常熟络的样子，他们在那边说什么我没听见。直到我走过去，他递给我一杯酒，我们坐在卡座里聊了会儿天，他问我，“你会喝酒么？”

我摇了摇头。我只是能喝，并不是会喝，比如这里陈列的那些瓶瓶罐罐，到现在我也搞不清楚他们之间的区别。他好像觉得很可惜的样子，自顾自的说，“要是喝醉了怎么办？”

这也并不是我在路人看来仿佛在捡尸的理由。

他看起来说的头头是道，但是并不能喝，三两杯就醉了。我脑海里当即闪过去千般念头，多数都在慌张，不知道如何是好。把他丢下来，好像也不太体面，甚至有些危险。我鬼使神差的陪他在路上漫无目的的走了一会儿，过了一会儿我说，“我送你回去吧，你住在哪里？”

他看上去很苦恼的样子，两团红晕也早在不知不觉间攀上了脸颊，连鼻尖都透着粉色，就这样看着我，并不说话。我没有办法，更没有地方可以去，只好把他带回了家。这么想想，原来有些事情的端倪在那时候就已经浮出了水面，清晰而又透明。我跟我父母说，这是我外地的同学，今天刚跟女朋友分手，喝多了没地方去。我父母不疑有他，甚至觉得少年人的爱恨幼稚却可爱，居然没有一丝偏见。

我心惊胆战的过了父母这关，把他扔在我床上。家里没有多余的客房，我只好打了个地铺，怎么想都觉得这件事情有点魔幻。他躺下来呆呆的盯着我看了一会儿，那时候我正在房间里走来走去的做好晚上睡觉的准备，等我再回头，他已经闭上眼睛睡着了。我坐在床边看了一会儿他的脸，这会儿我才真的有机会肆无忌惮的认真端详起来。他看起来真的很小，不知道是不是还没上大学，刘海长得有些长，遮住了眼睛，少了很多精明伶俐的气势。我又想到他跟我走在路上的时候，我说，“那我就把你送到酒店去好了？”

他忽然就好像有点不高兴，委委屈屈的跟在我后面。我又说了几个方案，都不顺他的意，但是他也不说话，只是看着我。最后我说，“那你难道要跟我回家么？”，才见他抬起头笑了，像我在家门口遇到的没长大的小金毛，你朝他招招手，就会摇着尾巴欢快的跑过来。

我躺下来，坠入一个绮丽的梦。

第二天早上醒的时候，我思考了很久为什么躺在地上，等我回过神来，他已经不见了。我走出房门，看到他在和我妈妈聊天，心里一紧，却也装作没事人的样子走过去。看他们聊的很开心，我的心脏却扑通扑通的跳。整个早晨，空气里都是轻松愉悦的氛围，我却只觉得恍惚，不太真实。终于等到这个诡异的早晨结束，我们两个走出家门，我长舒了一口气，他倒是先拍了拍胸口，说，“天呐，吓死我了。”

我忍不住翻了个白眼，“现在知道害怕了，怎么昨天晚上怎么问你你都不答话呢。”

他笑的狡黠，朝我眨了眨眼睛，说着，“我不记得了。”

时至今日，我也不知道那天他是不是故意的。不过当时我并没有多想，我们都忍不住笑了起来。他的站在清晨的日光中，刘海被风吹的服帖，朝气蓬勃，眉眼之间温柔又有力量。

后来我才知道我们是同岁的。我们在一个城市读书，大学都在大学城那边。他在我隔壁的一所学校，是舞蹈系的。我听到这个专业心情有些复杂，他可能也察觉到了，但是并没有说什么，也什么都没有问。

他带我去那个广场周边的一个舞室，我才知道他不是我认为的那样，在外面随便找些伴舞的兼职。他在那里当老师，教的很认真，大家也都很喜欢他。这里的氛围很好，大家都是真心喜欢跳舞的人。就好像站在这里，生活的纷纷扰扰都抛之脑后，一心只专注于自己喜欢的事情。

我们一整个夏天都呆在一起，我还是这里的酒吧找了个驻唱的工作，他没课的时候就来听我唱。我半叮嘱半开玩笑的让他不要喝酒，他只是朝我吐吐舌头，却也没有一次真的喝醉了。偶尔我也会去那个广场上，和人群一起攒动。人们摇头晃脑，他们笑着，叫着。我站在最外围看他跳舞，笑着，也跟着轻轻的晃。

我花了一个夏天去遇见他，又花了一个夏天去靠近他。

他总是说我是个“古板”的人，可能跟他比起来，确实是这样的。不过我这辈子做的最大胆的事情就是和他在一起，也并不后悔。夏天很快渐入尾声，那天，最后一次，那个舞台上的音响播放着嘈杂的音乐。我们站在人群之后，他问我知不知道这里落日的时候为什么要敲钟。我摇摇头准备寻一个答案，他先是蹭了蹭我的下巴，继而凑上来。他的嘴唇很干燥，但是很温暖。我听到远处的钟声被震天动地的音乐声掩盖，只有余音漾进我的心里，泛起满池涟漪，久久不平。

像所有陷入热恋的情侣一样，每天都想要呆在一起。我们经常跑到彼此的学校去，陪对方上课。他试图躲在我电脑屏幕之后，问我这样的话老师是不是就不会发现班上多了一个人。我笑着把电脑合上，跟他说没关系，老师本来也不认识几个学生。他若有所思的点点头，又因为老师突然叫同学起来回答问题而吓了一跳，紧张的攥紧我的手，嘴里说着下次绝对不要来了。但是只要有时间，还是会遛过来，占据我旁边的位置。

我们开始完整的了解彼此，我也原原本本的告诉他，当年选专业时候的事情。没想到他很无所谓的说着，“你要是真的喜欢，那就转专业好啦。”那天正好下了初雪，我给他把羽绒服的帽子戴起来，他捧着在路上买的红薯啃的不亦乐乎，沾了一点在鼻子上也没有察觉。我甚至觉得这件事，在他心里也并没有手上的烤红薯重要。我看着他被风吹的红红的鼻尖，思绪也跟着红薯的香气飘到了别的地方。于是这个严肃的问题被彻底的抛弃。我们站在雪地里接吻，雪花落在鼻尖上，冰冰凉凉，但是心里窜上一股暖流，随着他扑进我怀里，轰地化成一滩。

但是他那句无所谓的话，仿佛在我心里埋下了一颗种子。我跟他说了那些有关现实的事情，他沉吟不语，过了一会儿很认真的跟我说，错过了就是错过了。

“你总是什么都做最坏的打算。”他撅起嘴，“我不是说这样不好，但是事实上，我们现在也能赚点钱不是么？虽然不是叔叔阿姨眼里的什么正经工作，但是人难得有真心喜欢的事情，错过了就是错过了。”

他是真心喜欢跳舞，拿过很多奖，已经不是将这件事作为爱好来完成了。真的是他的专业，是视为终身的事业去对待的。我曾经问他，如果不能跳舞的话会去怎么办。他微微思索了一下，然后笑着说，大概也能找到一份别的工作吧，总不会饿死。可是过了一会儿，又拉着我的手小声的说，“不行啊，如果哪天不能跳舞了，就真的好像死掉了一样。”

我知道他大概是想的太多，把自己代入了想象的故事里，心里有点难过。连忙安慰他，挠挠他的手心，说这是不可能发生的事情。他又立刻开心了，撒着娇，说晚上想吃烤肉。

风平浪静的日子总是过得很快。最近我在挣扎着思考换一个专业的可行性，因此也更加忙碌。那时候我已经没多少时间打工，最常来的地方就是这个舞室，多半也只是来接他下班。他有课的时候总是最后一个走，送走他一个又一个的“学生”，其实很多人都比他年长。他们有时候会和他开玩笑，说，男朋友又来啦，真幸福。他每次都快速的把那些人赶走，但是嘴角的笑掩饰不住，也忍不住跑到我身边牵我的手，眼睛里满是光亮。

我们站在这个舞室门口，他说，“我真的好爱好爱夏天。”

我对四季没有特别的偏好，就问他为什么。他思考的时候总是不自觉的撅嘴，我顺势亲了他一下，他害羞的把我推开，小声的在我耳边说，因为他当年那句“明年见”，居然真的得到了回应。所以这个地方，像是有我们两个的约定一样，有些微妙的仪式感。

曾经我原原本本的告诉他，就是因为想到了这句话，第二年才会再次出现在这里，不然可能永远都不会再来。没想到对于这个季节的偏爱，居然是因为我。我心情很好，跟他说我们每年都可以来，明年，后年，一年又一年。

喧闹的广场，万人空巷，我们与那群人背道而驰，听到遥远的钟楼敲响了落日的余晖，还是忍不住停下脚步。盛夏燥热，安静。夕阳把我们的影子拉的很长很长。

后来我们逐渐变得更忙碌，我也实在没有时间来这里。其实从学校过来，是有点远的。一个在城南，一个在城北。我虽然很纠结要不要去学那些我真正感兴趣的东西，但是也在做着准备，心里应该隐隐有些坚定。

直到发生了一些意外。

从那个后台向外推开的门开始，我就应该知道这不是什么正规的舞台。或者我一直都知道，但也没有想到会出现这么离谱的舞台事故。我顺着人潮机械地往里走，人们围成一个小圈，他躺在地上看着我，眼睛还是亮晶晶的。我不敢动，连握着他的手都不敢，眼泪不知道什么时候落下来。他想帮我擦擦眼泪，自己先疼的直抽气，我连忙按住他，反倒要他来安慰我。

我不知道要多不过关的搭建会让那个舞台突然塌陷下去。一夜之间，很多事情都变了。包括那个人头攒动的广场从此静默了许多，包括那个舞台被封停，直到现在也无人接手，破旧，颓然的支在那里。

人们轰隆隆的来，又潮水般退走。

我很讨厌医院，很讨厌冰冷的病房。反倒要他来安慰我，说什么只是腿骨折了，其他地方没事。他跟我开玩笑说上半身现在还可以做wave，我努力挤出一个笑容，走出门又忍不住想哭。其实后来他也不怎么经常去那个舞台上跳舞了，很多时候都是自己在舞室练习，准备去参加比赛的。那天是偶然的巧合，帮他一个生病的学生去凑数的。我感慨命运不公平，也责问怎么就如此巧合，让他错过了之后许多东西。

有一天晚上我留在医院陪他，他让我早点回去，我哄他说，你睡着了我立刻就走。他把被子拉上来，只露出眼睛，认真的看了我一会儿，乖乖闭上了。我心里装着全是事儿，手被他从被子里伸出来的指头勾住，也像是被他勾走了似的。过了一会儿他突然攥紧了我的手，呜呜咽咽的哭了起来。我吓了一跳，那天从舞台上掉下去也没见他掉眼泪。但是我连忙抬头去看，他还在梦中，并没有醒。

我从来没见他如此伤心过，赶忙把他喊醒了。他睁眼看着我，愣了一会儿，猛然坐起来。我抱着他，问他是不是做噩梦了。他搂着我的脖子，整个人埋在我怀里，什么话也不说，只是哭。我的心像是被蚂蚁在咬，啃噬成一片又一片。我摸着他的肩膀，连骨头都硌得我发慌。

过了一会儿他自己缓过来了，我给他顺顺气，问他怎么了。他消沉了一会儿，把我推开，然后说，长骨头太痛了。

真的太痛了，我恨不得那天掉下去的人是我。

有很多事情都悄然的发生了改变。那天过后他消沉了很久，我能感受到他不开心。但是他也只是说，好痛，好痛。

时间过的也快，腿上的骨头逐渐长的闭合，我也更加忙碌起来。我总感觉最近他有心在躲我，也只当他刚回学校，要处理的事情很多。

过了很久，有天晚上他打电话给我，问我周末有没有时间。他再提起那个城北的舞台，说想回去看一看。

我自己是不乐意的，说什么我也不想再回到那个地方。但是当事人尚且如此，我只好答应。

人们来的快，散的也快。今年的夏天我们也如约而至，只是物是人非，心情也不同。这里变得安静，沉默。那个舞台被随意拉起的警戒线围成了一个自闭的圈，周围的酒吧偶有震天的音乐，而他像一尊耸立的雕像俯瞰着四周，严肃的，却经不住逐渐坍缩。

我们很久都没有来了，这里实在发生了太多事情。他站在那个舞室面前朝里面忘，那里因为无法支撑着经营下去，那里也轰然倒塌，被另一个更有钱的人盘了下来。玻璃门上的告示掉了一个角，歪歪扭扭的挂在门上，风一吹，滚落到地上。他走过去，捡起那张皱巴巴的纸，仔细看了看，扔进了垃圾桶。

末了他走到我身边。我知道他难过，我的心情其实也很沉重。但是他只是短促的，快速的叹了口气，然后说，“夏天结束啦。”

是啊，今年夏天，还未正式开始，就好像已经结束了。

他又在那个舞室门口站了一会儿，突然问我，“圆佑，你真的会转专业么？我看你这一年，都在忙这件事情。”

我张了张嘴，含混的说，“大概吧。”

他认真的看了我一会儿，很释然的笑了。

那天之后，我总觉得在我们之间缺失了什么东西。分明他还是就在我身旁，却好像离我很远，怎么也无法走进他的心里。有一天我们在街上逛街，居然碰到了我妈妈。我心里一紧，他倒是面色如常。我母亲没有说什么，淡淡的笑了一下。我们聊了几句，我只说和朋友一起出来逛逛。

之后我们往前走了一段距离，气氛有点消沉。他突然问我，“圆佑，和我在一起你开心么？”

“挺开心的。”我说。

他不置可否的点了点头，我们路过一座市里的石桥，他朝下张望了一下，我们于是停下脚步，看着彼此。他缓缓地笑了，说，“我也是。”然后他还是很轻松的笑着，只是不再看我了，他说，“我们分手吧。”

“我怕再走下去，就不开心了。”

我曾经没有想过这样的一天，然而当这一天真的到来，我居然也没有太多的波澜，甚至没有想挽留一下，平静的激不起一丝涟漪。我叹了口气，然后点了点头，没有说话。我顺着他的目光望过去，桥下的河水闪着金色的浪，斜阳如约而至，把我们的影子拉的很长很长。

我最后一次送他回学校宿舍，他站在楼下抱了我一下，然后头也不回的走了。我们至此背离，奔向各自的远方。

那是很平静的别离，没有争吵，没有挽留。我至今不知道当年我们分手的理由，但是这个决定好像这也并不比我们曾经决定中午去哪个学校的食堂吃饭更难。好像我们只是陪伴彼此走过了一段珍贵的岁月，路走到头，遇见来到岔路口。

我花了一个夏天去遇见他，花了一个夏天去靠近他，又花了一个夏天离开他。那些转专业的材料我全部都准备好，在我走去教务处的路上，我找了家打印店，拜托老板帮我碎掉。他其实一直都希望我去做自己喜欢的事情，不过我大概真的太“古板”，争来争去，最终也还是不敢冒险。

酒杯里的冰块全部都化掉，全圆佑晃了晃酒杯，金色的酒底翻涌上来，很快就完美的融合在一起。窗外的雨还在不停的下，我心里一动，假装不经意间问他，“他叫什么？”

  1. **奇怪的客人**



大约五个月前酒吧开业的第一天，我见到了一个奇怪的客人。

当时我正在调一杯最简单的Mojito。因为面前这位客人说他不太能喝，我也就手上随意了点。倒也不能怪我，今天我站在这里也是纯粹的偶然，还我师傅一个人情帮他在他新开的清吧打两天下手，手边也不是我最熟悉的那套调酒的器具。刚开业事情实在多，我们老板也是个文艺青年，说什么要发扬本国文化，因此连酒吧里放的书都要我来打理。

说实话就算是清吧，来酒吧看书的人也少之又少，不如去咖啡馆更有情调。但是他很认真，我也就并不觉得有什么错处。

不过今晚我实在心烦意乱，估摸着他不是很会喝酒，随意调了一杯递给他。他喝了一口皱了眉头，说，“你这也太不专业了。”

我心里有些不服气，虽然知道是我的疏漏，但是自尊心又让我不想承认。我看了他一眼，没有理他。他慵懒的挥了挥手，说，“叫你们老板来调。”

“老板来也是一样的啦。”我有些心虚，但还是觉得他在故弄玄虚，语气也软了下来，“我再给你调一杯吧。”

他点点头，看着我的动作。我心里有点生气，暗暗想着今天自己倒霉，还是没有认真调，心想他肯定是不懂装懂，明明不能喝，偏要装这方面的行家。没想到他喝了一口，很无奈的笑了，“这杯还不如刚才那杯，还是叫你们老板来吧。”

我心里一惊，心想今天是踢到铁板了，赶忙笑着跟他说刚才只是赌气。他自己在那儿笑了好久，我心里七上八下的看不透他在想些什么，也怕他真把我们老板叫来了，赶忙认认真真的给他调了一杯。他笑眯眯的喝了一口，点点头，看起来是满意了。我不禁来了点兴趣，又调了一杯别的，跟他说我请客，让他尝尝。但是他却说不喝了，再喝就回不去了。我心里觉得有些遗憾，但是也没有表现出来。

过了几天我又遇到了他，想到上次的事情实在是有些尴尬。我于是先开口，说请他喝一杯表示一点歉意。他点点头，走的时候却还是结了酒钱。跟我说，“妹妹，赚点钱不容易，别动不动就请人喝酒。”

一来二去我们就熟络了起来，实在是他经常来，每次都是略坐坐就走了。有一次他读我胸牌上的名字，问我，“现在年轻人谁不给自己起个又长又有格调的英文名，我在你们这儿还看到用本名的，虽然也说不上奇怪……”

每个酒吧都有些奇怪的规定，就比如我们的胸牌上不写英文，是我们老板为了统一风格。我只好在自己名字里随便抽了个字给他稍加装点，就好像抛弃了我之前很多年固有的身份一样，一下子从之前工作的喧闹的夜店式酒吧变得安静下来，心里居然觉得有些久违的宁静。

我低头看了一眼胸牌，笑着问他，“认识怎么久了，我还不知道你叫什么呢。等价交换，不然不公平。”我指着我的胸牌说。

“哦，你叫我Hoshi呗。”

“知道我们酒吧的规定，还这样说啊。”我虽然这样说，其实只是我信口胡诹，客人并没有这样的规定，不然未免也实在太奇怪。他有些疑惑，但也还是顺着我的意思，“顺荣，我叫权顺荣。”

其实真的是一件无所谓的事情，名字只是一个符号，就算我不知道他的名字，但是能记住他的故事。不过他虽然经常来，却完全没有开口的意思。有一天晚上店里不太忙，吧台只有他一个人，我半开玩笑的跟他说，“喝了我这么多杯酒，不给我小费，我也太亏了。”

他很困惑的样子，真的认真的想了想，最后很确定的跟我说，“我每次都给小费啊。”

我噗嗤一声笑了出来，没想到他想的这么认真，“故事。”我说，“我想听故事。”

他沉默了一下，敲了敲酒杯，示意我再来一杯。

“我没什么故事的。”

我也就不强求，本来也就是开个玩笑。一整个夏天他都经常出现，直到八月的一天，他问我要了几杯酒，喝的也比平时多。夏天的末尾，空调的温度都有些低。他问我，“你想听故事么？”

我把一杯酒递给服务生，完成了今晚最后一个酒单，香烟飞逐舞进火中。

**04.顺荣的故事**

我遇见他就是在这里，外面那个舞台上。让我用最快的速度来概括，其实就是我看见他，对他有好感，之后慢慢的靠近，最后勇敢的表白。不过这之间隔着快要有整整一年，因为音乐节总是夏天才开张。而这之中间隔着漫漫寒冬与长夜，让我总是在做没有意义的纠结。不过还好，结果总是好的。那时候年纪小不懂事，看到的许多东西都很浅，以为未来是一条光明的路，只要我努努力，我想要的都会如约而至。

事实好像也确实是这样。他是很温柔的人，我其实能看出来，他不是特别喜欢太过喧闹的场合，但总是陪我疯，也并不觉得烦厌。我现在回想起来，觉得不过是最烂俗的校园爱情故事，但是即便如此，每一秒都觉得很珍贵，那时候虽然也有很多烦恼，却每天都觉得很幸福。

现在这间酒吧前身是个没什么名气的小舞室。那时候我在这里当老师，他有时候也会来，大家也都认识他。我们教室里还有钢琴，有一次他在空教室里等我下课，等我把学生都送走，去找他的时候，他坐在那里弹钢琴，美好的仿佛不属于这里。他唱歌也好听，嗓音醉人，总觉得想听他一首接着一首的唱下去。有时候淡到没有存在感，仿佛在盛夏微恙的空气里融化了，有时候又很有感染力，我也真的很喜欢。

他很聪明，那双手拿着话筒也很漂亮，弹钢琴的时候更是漂亮，就连放在键盘上敲一行又一行我看不懂的代码，也很漂亮。可是只有攥着话筒的时候，他的眼睛又暖又明亮，也不皱眉头。

我最不喜欢他皱眉。

他太经常皱眉头了，虽然现在这个社会，每个人都有很多烦恼，但是我也没见过有谁如此经常皱眉。可能我对别人的观察没有这么细致。我尝试着用我的人生观去说服他，如果真的很喜欢，是没有必要一开始就说放弃的。我不知道他有没有改变一点想法，不过后来确实在认真的做着转专业的准备，所以我想，应该是有一点的吧。

我们在一起之后第一次一起过生日，他送给我一个很夸张的钥匙扣。其实也还好，不是特别夸张的那种，只是上面有一只小狗，是那种陶瓷做的，我总觉得很易碎。他也只是说，碎了就换一个，当时看着挺可爱的就顺手买了下来。我把它拎起来，放在手里还有点重量的，我看着那只小金毛，感到有些奇怪，他平时也不是特别喜欢狗，好像更喜欢猫一些。于是我追问他，过了一会儿他看着我，像是想起了什么事情，笑着说，“觉得像你。”

我再追问他哪里像，他也不肯说了，只是笑。我嘴上说着我不是小狗呀我是老虎，但是还是觉得很开心，是纯粹的快乐。

这个钥匙扣确实像他说的那样，没有那么易碎。我们一起去游乐园玩的时候，我把他放在口袋里，坐过山车之前忘记拿出来了。那种地方，如果是那种在路人头顶飞过的过山车，不都会有一个网子兜着防止有东西掉下去么？我完全忘记了他的存在，不知道是怎么从我的口袋里滑出去的。我吓了一跳，不过好在落在了那个网兜里，没有发生什么意外。不过我们两个站在那个网兜下面看，却也没办法拿下来了，怎么都觉得有点好笑也有点可惜。后来联系园区的工作人员拿下来了，它也算是命途多舛。

我以为日子就会这样过下去，未来看似很远，但其实一旦步入正轨也走得很快。

门外那个舞台之所以会残破成今天这样，大概是从两年前吧，人们就不再使用他了。因为太过麻烦，也没有人愿意接盘。那个舞台的边缘有一块落空的地方，当时是因为钢板坏了，所以临时拖了块木板上来。我踩上去就觉得不对劲，不过也来不及了，我掉下去的时候来不及思考什么事情，因为是很短的一秒钟，可能连一秒都不要，太痛了，痛的我动都动不了，眼前白花花的一片，再睁开的时候我看到他的身影，人群迅速的聚集过来，又随着救护车的呼啸声很快的退走。

一开始我也以为只是普通的骨折，所以这也没什么大不了的，他会好的，只是有些慢，也让我错过了一些比赛，这是比较遗憾的事情。因为医生怀疑我内脏出血，所以我在医院待了很久，把能做的检查做了个遍。没有出结果之前，我想着是不是就要这样死掉了，心里居然没有什么特别的想法。我想，如果我现在就死掉，也会有很多人想念我的，所以也不算太惨。

不过结果是好的，除了骨折了，也没有什么节外生枝的可怕后果。只不过有一次医生来查房，皱了皱眉头，跟我说伤到了脚踝那里的关节，以后可能不能再跳舞了。

我就说我最不喜欢别人皱眉头。

我愣愣的点了点头。那天的情形我不太记得了，病房里只有我一个人，我躺在床上，恨不得现在就下地证明一下这不是真的。医生用的是不确定的语气，我却从他的表情上看出笃定的神态来。我躺着，才觉得真的太痛了，连骨头的愈合都太痛了。他们能不能永远不要长好，就好像我永远都不会知道那个还有1%的可能到底将我推向哪里。我虽然从死神的镰刀下逃过一劫，但这也不比我真的死了让我更难过。

我不太想告诉他这个事情，可是还是忍不住想哭，把那些委屈都藏在背后，我说太痛了，太痛了。我埋进他怀里，还是忍不住说，太痛了。

我在兵荒马乱中，接到了他妈妈的电话。

很巧合的是，之前我见过他爸爸妈妈一面。我第一次真正决定上去搭讪之后，因为不想让一整个冬天漫长而无望的等待有始无终，我在酒吧把自己默默的灌醉了。我虽然还挺喜欢喝酒的，但是不是很能喝。我想，到底应该留下点什么东西，之后就算就此别过也是好的。但是他真的是很温柔的人，中间的事情我记得不是太清楚了，但是第二天早上我醒的时候他睡在地上。我环视了一圈，看到桌子上放着他们一家三口的合照，就大概知道我在哪里了。我的心立刻软的一塌糊涂，他其实也没做什么，就这样勾着我想了整整一个冬天。

他妈妈也不是那种很强势的人，只是隐隐有些不容抗拒的威严。我大概知道她想说什么事情，因此沉默着，不知道如何作答。我是图去否认这段关系，试图含混过去，但是说不出口。直到那一刻，我才觉得我是真的好爱他，连说谎都不行，骗不过自己的。最后我问她，有没有跟她儿子说。他母亲沉吟了一会儿，还是告诉我，她说了。

我脑海里一阵天旋地转，说不上是感动还是什么别的，因为他只字未提。

最后他妈妈跟我说，孩子，你还有很好的未来。

不是的，我已经没有了。

他是有很美好的未来的人，但是我已经没有了。

我才稍稍有些雀跃的心，扑通一声砸在地上，碎了满地。

夏天又如约而至，我不知道为什么，最后没有跟他说这件事情，好多事情，我直到最后都没有告诉他。我们去曾经约定的地方，那间舞室因为经营不善倒闭了，当时不知道被谁买了下来，现在看来变成了这间酒吧，也挺好的。

很长一段时间我都不太开心，他大概也感受到了。

有一天走在路上，突然遇到了他的母亲。我一时间不知道怎么办，下意识的想要远离他，被他搂着肩膀往怀里一带。他妈妈看见我，又扫了扫她儿子搭在我肩膀上的手，淡淡的笑了，嘴角的弧度和他笑起来一模一样，很温柔，也没什么攻击性。

我和伯母告别，往前走了一段路，突然觉得这段路，差不多就到这儿了。

还算是体面的分手。他送我回宿舍，我实在没忍住最后抱了他一下，跑上楼，看见他在我宿舍门口徘徊了一会儿，不见了。

我坐在床上发呆，收到了他妈妈的短信。他竟然什么都没跟我说，就直白的跟家里出柜了，我不知道这之中有多少困难，让他妈妈从寸步不让到可以发短信跟我道歉，我把那条短信删掉，过了一会儿又舍不得，把他从垃圾箱里找了回来。可是我没有办法回头了，于是又只好把他们连带着回忆一起，全部都删掉。

算了。

他的未来很美好，但是我已经没有了。所以就这样吧。

讲到这里权顺荣问我要了一支烟，我问他，“你会觉得遗憾么？”

他微微沉默了一下，然后很释然的笑了，“人嘛，理想和面包，哪有那么多幸运的人可以同时握在手上。”

可我分明看到他低头的时候藏在眼睛里的落寞，即使只有那么一瞬间。我不知道他用了多久才与自己和解，也不知道中间有多少挣扎和痛苦，又或者，其实现在也没有释然。

“明天我就不来啦。”他在口袋里摸出什么东西，我一看，是那个他刚才说的狗狗的钥匙扣。真是好大一个，看起来就很易碎。他把钥匙拿下来，把钥匙扣递给我，“妹妹，这个给你吧，扔了也行，无所谓了。”

我接过来，莫名的有些难过，却也没有说什么别的，“哦，那你以后还来么？以后再找我喝酒，我请你。”

他快速的摇了摇头，“我要离开这座城市，去新的地方了，以后可能也不会回来了吧。”

我赞同的点了点头，这样也好。

**05.尾声**

是的，现在这是我几乎可以确定的事情。

“啊……就叫他Hoshi吧，外人不必遵守你们这个奇怪的规定吧，毕竟现在我都不知道他在哪里。”

“我后来其实有跟我母亲说，可能太直白了吧，挨了好一顿打呢。虽然现在看来这都是些不必要的挣扎，不过我也并不后悔，和他在一起，是我年少的时候最幸福的事情，现在也很想念。不过都过去了，因此也就算了。”

我擦拭酒杯的手还是一抖，差点让那个精致的玻璃杯从手心滑落，不过还是不小心嗑到那只狗头上，竟然让他从中间生生碎裂开来。但是全圆佑大概是太专注于回忆以前的事情，没有注意到我的动作。

被权顺荣调笑着经过多少蹂躏都没有碎的一个钥匙扣，就在这么巧合的时间，这么轻易的碎了。我抬起头，对上全圆佑的眼睛，下意识的把那两半碎片往吧台内推了推，不想让他看见。

我沉默了一会儿，面无表情的看着全圆佑把面前的酒喝完。恍然之间，他和权顺荣的脸重叠在一起，又飞快的消失不见。那是我第一次想要在一个故事里拥有一席之地，比如告诉他一些权顺荣的事情也好，好像我只要一开口，就能让两个失落的灵魂重逢。

我微微张了张嘴，末了却也只是叹了口气。调酒师是听故事的人，没有参与的道理。

“我想，他可能没有那么喜欢我吧，或许也是我并不是他希望的样子。他那么坚定的想做一个舞者，有很多困难都一并跨过了，而我的压力其实并没有他大，还是放弃了我很想做的事情。”他握着酒杯，大概想起了谁，眼神突然变得很温柔。

他当然喜欢你。真心实意，步步为营。

可是遗憾就是遗憾。

我问他，“你以后还唱么？”

他把酒杯放下，看了一眼酒吧里的小舞台。

“不唱了。”他说。目光顺着那个小舞台，仿佛穿透了围墙看到了那个大舞台的遗骸。那里埋葬着一个男孩的梦想，支起的蛛网被雨水淋湿，落下的时候像一颗眼泪。

我不置可否的点了点头，攥紧了手中的玻璃杯，末了又放下，双手撑在吧台上平复我的心情。

“那么，我就走了，今晚谢谢你。”他把小费压在酒杯下面。我不禁想，他果然是“古板”的人，在手机支付泛滥的今天，居然还用这么古老的付小费方式。

他看我心不在焉，大概以为我对这个故事没有兴趣，又说了声“抱歉”，起身往门外走了。我见他起身，心里一惊，撑在台子上的手没收住力道，竟然把那只瓷制的狗狗往前推了一下，因他只剩一半的残骸，所以从吧台的缝隙中滑了下去，砸在地上发出“咚”的一声。我暗道不妙，忙不迭往门口望去，只看见他的衣角擦过木质大门，同时落下一声惊雷，比那夏夜的雷声还要脆，还要响。

有什么东西滑过我的脸颊，我伸手一摸，竟然是眼泪。凉凉的，已不温热，不知是什么时候落下。我胡乱的把他们都抹去，顺手抹在那张被我揪的边角都翘起的辞呈上，看也不看的扔进了垃圾桶。我的余光扫过地上的那只狗狗，只有一半，却终于碎了个彻底，孤零零的躺在他的座位底下。

夏天如约而至，燥热，喧闹，安静，而雨季未至，而雨季又来。

END.


End file.
